


caring for your new floating eye of death

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Egg Laying, Hypnotism, Masturbation, Other, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty receives an interesting package and learns to read notes properly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this one was for a friend

Mail didn’t get delivered often to Monty’s island, so when it came express it was probably something important. The sides of the package were stamped with hazard symbols and inside letters and photos from everyone were stacked on top of a box. Inside the second box was a mass of withered tentacles attached to a scrap of flesh. He skimmed Jimmy’s report and detailed sketches of what was apparently some kind of eye monster, noticing a strand of the optic nerve where the eyeball once was. He placed it back in the box and tossed it beside the microwave - whatever it was, it wasn’t going to get any deader overnight. As he switched off the light, the microwave broke and radiation started seeping out of it, a mysterious glow starting to emanate from the box while the Professor slept.

The next morning he returned to get the letters from the package but stopped when he noticed the box oozing goop all over the counter. He sighed and went to put on his lab gear.

"Alright, let’s look at you." He murmured, threading it between his gloved fingers. It seemed pinker, more swollen and he squeezed it curiously, feeling resistance that it lacked yesterday. He flipped it over, trying to see if it was merely blood pooling that was causing the irregularity when it wrapped weakly around his finger. With a yelp he shook his hand to dislodge it, breathing for a second before clearing his throat and bending down to scoop it from the floor. It flopped and writhed in his hand until he dumped it on the bench, where it continued to wiggle unnervingly. He jotted some observational notes and prodded at it in a scientific way before leaning down to stare at it closer. It was evil, apparently. Excessively evil, according to Jimmy’s analysis. Evil things did tend to have the ability to come back to life.

Days passed and it grew bigger, a small sad looking sack of skin sprouting from the optic nerve over the weekend to greet him when he returned on Monday. He couldn’t detect any evil within its shambling motions yet, the regenerative powers far more intriguing. He sliced delicately at end of a tendril and within a few hours another tiny…eye thing was wiggling and budding in front of him. A few samples were shoved in the freezer and sent some out to colleagues, but he remained focused on the main specimen and how well it was growing.

By the end of the month he was finding it hard to lift, dumping it gently in an old cooler after every examination. The sack had been slowly filling with something and solidifying over the past week; he suspected the eye was regenerating but didn’t want to disturb the process. Comparing notes it was obvious his specimen wasn’t as massive as Jimmy’s but for something grown from a scrap of ligament, he was still pretty impressed.  “Hi, sweetie.” He squatted down to measure the width of a tentacle when one began to wrap around his ankle, another circling his bicep.

He yelped, yanking his arm and stumbling back as it slipped under the cuff of his gloves. The tendrils filled the small space of the lab, wrapping around him with increasing speed. Bad things had happened to him before during his career as a mad scientist, but he had never before felt such horror, heart frenzied and stomach dropping. He was about to scream when the eye opened, an unearthly glow emanating from it and suddenly he wasn’t worried. It began to rise from the cooler, lifting him from the floor with ease, a thick tentacle wrapped around his middle. He briefly remembered Jimmy’s notes, his instructions to not to let the eye open and the description of the hypnotic effect on the other Aquabats: confusion, loss of independent thought and movement until their souls were removed. For now he was entranced, lolling uselessly in its grip as agile tendrils began to pull at his clothing, slithering over the exposed skin underneath.

Without the usual layer of PPE the tentacles were disgustingly soft, all viscous membrane and slime, skin prickling as it caressed him, wrapping around his neck and thighs. He whined, distressed: something was happening, he couldn’t comprehend it, couldn’t resist it yet as he stared into the eyeball he desperately wanted it to continue. Panting, he felt something wriggling against his backside, pressing dully until it slithered inside him. Slowly, a tentacle curled around his dick but there was no finesse to it, only clumsy fondling. More tendrils prodded at his hole, trying to slip in alongside while others tugged at his balls. Fear was a distant memory as he arched weakly, cock needy and aching as the tentacles squirmed and burrowed inside him. Although the tentacles around his dick squeezed energetically  it was the sudden stretch and swell inside that made him come, clenching around it and whimpering as something hot flooded him. The tentacles pulled out of him abruptly as the eye rolled backwards, lid half closing and they fell to the ground. Pulling the rest of the beast’s appendages off him, he scrambled back on his heels until his back hit the wall. The tendrils curled into themselves and deflated, the eye closing fully.

Shakily he stood and grabbed the crowbar he kept for such occasions from under the lab bench, slowly approaching the eye. It didn’t stir when he prodded it or when he smashed it solidly, clear goop spurting over the floor at the impact. Protocol said that he would have to dispose of it safely, perhaps by fire or acid or hurling it into the sun but there would be little left to get rid of once he was done. Soon, the samples were destroyed and urgent emails sent to his colleagues but he couldn’t quite face telling Jimmy that he hadn’t _really_ read his report that well and the monster had gotten the best of him. Instead he sat and penned a short note wishing everyone well and thanking him for the interesting sample but to destroy any he had left, because yes, he agreed it was evil.


	2. i'm so sorry monty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAR FRIEND: i hope you enjoy

The next month was quiet. Regaining confidence after a lab incident was hard. It wasn't the first time something bad happened and it probably wouldn't be the last but valuable knowledge was gained. Even so he felt lethargic and achey, a slight roundness forming in his belly despite his lack of eating. He'd made a habit of taking notes after lab incidences after the chemical z incident, but these were not good signs. The likelihood that the eye beast was just frisky and wanted to shove a tentacle up him or had filled him with something nice were slim. Realistically, he was probably incubating something and while being a host wasn't usually fun, it made for good science.

Weeks of note taking and MRI's that revealed nothing passed as his belly swelled. He knew he'd have to kill whatever it was inside him, rubbing his thumb idly over the protrusion of his bellybutton and considering how he'd do it.

Luckily for his floors but not so much for him, the time came while he was jerking off in the shower. He was trying to enjoy his forced absence from work, stroking his dick and screwing his eyes shut against the spray of water when his gut seized, pain making him hunch over. For a second he thought he was going to be sick as he sank into a squat, but a clear, thick goo trickled down his thighs instead. Realising what was happening, he breathed slowly, rubbing his stomach in an attempt to relax. Should he push? He grimaced, pressing a finger into himself to try and feel what was about to happen, only finding more of the sticky goo. A warm, tingling sensation enveloped his finger as he prodded the stuff, vaguely noticing the same sensitivity where it had run down his thighs. His cock bobbed eagerly still and he groaned, finger wriggling quite nicely until he forced himself to pull it out. Another spasm wrenched his gut and the sick feeling returned, the urge to push undeniable as more goo dribbled onto the tiles.

At the next push he could feel something shift, sliding downwards until it was sitting heavy against his hole. He whimpered, rocking on the balls of his feet as his body clenched around it, hoping it would figure out how to do this on its own. After a few minutes he conceded it wouldn't and pushed tentatively, gasping as whatever it was started to stretch him wide, to his dismay not unpleasantly. His cock ached, the desire to resume touching himself consistent as he pushed, straining and wiggling until there was a spatter as whatever it was fell onto the tile, more goo following it. It was an egg, fluid seeping out of the cracked side as he picked it up to inspect it. The ache in his gut began again and he pierced the shell with his thumb, dropping it back to the floor to crush it with his heel, trying to figure out what to do next. The smart thing to do would've been to get out of the shower and maybe try and do this in the bath or on the lab floor.

Instead he grasped his dick and groaned, closing his eyes as his fingers slipped back inside him, pressing eagerly. Another squirt of goo coated his hand as he buried his fingers deeper, stroking his dick like he was never going to get to touch it again, completely possessed. He could feel the weight of another egg already moving downwards and he whined, praying he could come before he'd have to lay again. He didn't, hand gripped still around his cock as the egg dropped to the floor but there was no relief from the pressure still swelling inside him. In desperation he clambered onto hands and knees, back arching as he passed another, simultaneously on the verge of crying and coming. It was hard to tell which urge was stronger, the throb in his dick and sensitivity of his hole driving him to touch himself even as the eggs crowded and stretched him. He couldn't imagine ever being packed fuller, clenching helplessly as the eggs filled him and bulged against his hole, laying becoming progressively easier as he became slick and open. 

One followed another within the space of a minute, goo dribbling out and over his balls and eventually his dick, spreading it with his frantic stroking before he could realise. The next soft touch was too much and to his horror he came as he was trying to push, muscles drawing the egg back inwards and keeping it there until the aftershocks had passed, aching hole stuffed beyond capacity. He slumped forwards on his elbows, pushing weakly until he had laid them all, the final egg leaving him swollen and tender. The clutch sat together by the drain, shiny in the shower spray until he stood shakily to retrieve his crowbar from the bathroom floor. They didn't seem to have anything growing inside them, yolks colouring the water a cloudy pink as they washed away, shells dissolving from the heat. He nudged the last bits down the drain with his foot and sighed, considering whether to try and collect some of the goo that lingered on the floor. Basic testing revealed the goo was both an aphrodisiac and a healing substance and to his great relief he recovered fully over the next few days, eager to get back to some slightly more normal science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was playing coc when I started writing this so that's probably where the goo birth stuff came from.

**Author's Note:**

> it's not reaaally clear in this but the reason monty didn't get all zombied up is because the eye is not as big or strong as the original one the aquabats fought.


End file.
